Bomb-King
Lore description Context After the rise of the first golden age, some lords reluctant for peace, took advantage of these quiet times to besiege and plunder at will. Among these great lords stood Don Vallmond, a mad conqueror, devoting an unbound passion to the Blue amber. One day, he launched an assault against a dwarven fortress, eager to test the rumor which said it was overflowing with the blue crystals. But with the dwarven engineering being so perfect, the fortress was impenetrable. However, Don Vallmond was unrelenting. Willing to sacrifice his entire army if he had to, in order to rule and gain power, he chose to enlist the aid of a very talented mage to whom he promised wealth beyond measure if he would help. The young mage was powerful and although he was not well known, his ambition knew no bounds. He listened with eagerness to Don Vallmond and felt that it would be the perfect opportunity to showcase his talent. The Realm would indeed know his name and through victory against the dwarves, he would accomplish that goal. It was together that they came up with the idea that the best way to shatter the enemy defenses was to make rolling, sticky bombs controlled magically by the combined wills of Don Vallmond and the young mage. These bombs would also have the power to multiply according to their will and regenerate thanks to the enchantment. Birth Despite several of the engineers telling them that the idea was stupid and useless and would fankly, "blow up in their faces," all the bombs were swiftly manufactured in time and stored within a hangar, the day before the next assault. Soon, the mage and Don Vallmond began to cast the enchantment to bind their will to the bombs. It was to be a long enchantment that would take from dusk to dawn. That night, however, while the army slept and Vallmond and his mage began the enchantment, a Vulpin decided to enter the hangar, and slip his paws into this murderous orchestra for he had heard of the magical bombs and wished to use them to his advantage instead. He barely had time to put his furry hand on the hull of one of these bombs, that it immediately came to life, the enchantment only half finished. Half-screaming, half-dancing, the bomb rolled over as if it were in a drunken stupor, to the dwarven fortress and began to destroy everything proclaiming that his "subjects" needed to populate the entire land for the glory of their king. Meanwhile the Vulpin barely escaped with his life. His Crowning The ritual enchantment suddenly broken, both the mage and Don Vallmond were suddenly launched into the air in opposite directions violently as Bomb King sprung to life from the magic spell that had only begun to be in effect. The lord and his mage did not know how to react. From the spell, the living bomb had gained the desire to rule from Don Vallmond, and the ambition for victory from the mage. Both the mage and Vallmond resolved to destroy the rogue abomination they had created, and using the remaining bombs, they had their men hurl them off in pursuit of the king that had reduced the dwarven fortress to rubble and was now heading their way. Eager to put down the mad machine they soon learned that there was nothing they could do to stop it. With each explosion, the robot seemed to get stronger, learning the skill of multipliying. He wreaked absolute devastation and destruction on all who were in his path eventually forcing all the troops, both human and dwarf, to flee. Victorious, he sat down on the heap of ashes, bone, and rubble, and proclaimed himself His Royal Majesty, the "Bomb-King" with the fallen crown and royal cloak of Don Vallmond. As for the young mage and whether he survived the assault, no one knows. But is it enough that to this day, we know only the name of Don Vallmond and the Bomb King?